Papa's Next Chefs 2017
|female = |predecessor = PNC 2016 |successor = Not Confirmed }} The Papa's Next Chefs 2017 tournament is the seventh Next Chefs tournament to name the chefs for a future Papa Louie's restaurant time-management game. Voting could be done on the Flipline website in the blogs section in the Next Chefs category. The winners were Carlo and Koilee. Introduction Hey Everyone! It’s that time of the year again for the 7th annual … Papa’s Next Chefs 2017! As some of you may know, the Papa’s Next Chef tournament is a yearly challenge where you, the fans, get to choose who will be working at Papa’s next restaurant! We will be showcasing 2 battles each week, one for the guys position and one for the girls position. The winners of each week move on to the next round and one step closer to becoming Papa’s Next Chefs! This year we have the Honeydew Division, the Taro Division, the Hakuto Division, and the Iyokan Division. Let’s get this party started! Matches Honeydew Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, May 1, 2017 - Thursday, May 4, 2017 * 1A: Carlo Romano (4,873 votes) vs Greg (2,010 votes) * 1B: Skyler (2,504 votes) vs Trishna (4,371 votes) 2A/2B: Thursday, May 4, 2017 - Monday, May 8, 2017 * 2A: Robby (5,449 votes) vs Deano (4,507 votes) * 2B: Cherissa (4,345 votes) vs Koilee (5,713 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, May 29, 2017 - Thursday, June 1, 2017 * 3A: Carlo Romano (5,015 votes) vs Robby (2,882 votes) * 3B: Koilee (4,571 votes) vs Trishna (3,429 votes) Taro Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, May 15, 2017 - Thursday, May 18, 2017 * 1A: Duke Gotcha (2,755 votes) vs Hacky Zak (4,645 votes) * 1B: Sasha (2,747 votes) vs Sienna (4,667 votes) 2A/2B: Thursday, May 18, 2017 - Monday, May 22, 2017 * 2A: Connor (3,892 votes) vs Brody (5,908 votes) * 2B: Mindy (4,241 votes) vs Ripley (5,591 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, June 5, 2017 - Thursday, June 8, 2017 * 3A: Brody (2,893 votes) vs Hacky Zak (4,304 votes) * 3B: Sienna (3,787 votes) vs Ripley (3,552 votes) Hakuto Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, May 8, 2017 - Thursday, May 11, 2017 * 1A: Wylan B (4,544 votes) vs Johnny (3,294 votes) * 1B: Ivy (4,123 votes) vs Kayla (3,703 votes) 2A/2B: Thursday, May 11, 2017 - Monday, May 15, 2017 * 2A: Iggy (3,484 votes) vs Hugo (5,711 votes) * 2B: Janana (3,041 votes) vs Perri (6,293 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, June 1, 2017 - Monday, June 5, 2017 * 3A: Hugo (3,462 votes) vs Wylan B (6,419 votes) * 3B: Ivy (3,200 votes) vs Perri (6,723 votes) Iyokan Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, May 22, 2017 - Thursday, May 25, 2017 * 1A: Gremmie (3,105 votes) vs Kenji (4,340 votes) * 1B: Akari (4,917 votes) vs Zoe (2,509 votes) 2A/2B: Thursday, May 25, 2017 - Monday, May 29, 2017 * 2A: Allan (5,812 votes) vs Wally (4,332 votes) * 2B: Sue (3,954 votes) vs Lisa (6,295 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, June 8, 2017 - Monday, June 12, 2017 * 3A: Kenji (4,085 votes) vs Allan (5,340 votes) * 3B: Lisa (3,995 votes) vs Akari (5,545 votes) Semi-Finals 4A/4B: Monday, June 12, 2017 - Thursday, June 15, 2017 * 4A: Carlo Romano (4,373 votes) vs Hacky Zak (2,999 votes) * 4B: Sienna (3,344 votes) vs Koilee (3,986 votes) 5A/5B: Thursday, June 15, 2017 - Monday, June 19, 2017 * 5A: Wylan B vs Allan * 5B: Akari vs Perri Grand Finals 6A/6B: Monday, June 19, 2017 - Thursday, June 22, 2017 * 6A: Carlo Romano (6,469 votes) vs Wylan B (3,888 votes) * 6B: Perri (4,860 votes) vs Koilee (5,542 votes) Trivia * The names and icons used for the divisions for this year's PNC are based on flavored teas from Papa's Sushiria. * This is the first time Koilee, Wylan B and Ripley are competing in this tournament. * This is the first time since 2014 that Skyler, Gremmie and Akari are competing in this tournament. * This is the second time Johnny lost in the first round. * This is the first time Hugo won at least one round. * This is the second year Carlo and Robby are facing in the Division Finals (Carlo beat Robby in Kiwi Division Finals on PNC 2016). * This is the first time a customer that was introduced in an app game competed in a Papa's Next Chefs tournament, which is Ripley. * It is the fifth time that Carlo Romano reaches the semifinals, being the only customer, so far, who has achieved it. ** And it is the fisrt time where he reaches the finals. * It is the 2nd time, and the 1st since 2012, were Allan reaches the semifinals. * It is the 1st time where Carlo Romano, Koilee, Perri and Wylan B reaches the finals. * It is the 2nd time, and the 1st since 2011, were the finalist are of only two different divisions and the winners are of the same division. * It is the 1st time where one winner are of the Romano Family. Rounds and Finals Honeydew Division Round 1 honeydew_round1a.jpg honeydew_round1b.jpg Round 2 Honeydew_round2a.jpg Honeydew_round2b.jpg Division Finals Honeydew_round3a.jpg Honeydew_round3b.jpg Taro Division Round 1 Taro_round1a.jpg Taro_round1b.jpg Round 2 Taro_round2a.jpg Taro_round2b.jpg Division Finals Taro_round3a.jpg Taro_round3b.jpg Hakuto Division Round 1 Hakuto_round1a.jpg Hakuto_round1b.jpg Round 2 Hakuto_round2a.jpg Hakuto_round2b.jpg Division Finals Hakuto_round3a.jpg Hakuto_round3b.jpg Iyokan Division Round 1 Iyokan_round1a.jpg Iyokan_round1b.jpg Round 2 Iyokan_round2a.jpg Iyokan_round2b.jpg Division Finals Iyokan_round3a.jpg Iyokan_round3b.jpg Semi-Finals Round 1 17Semifinals_round1a.jpg 17Semifinals_round1b.jpg Round 2 17Semifinals_round2a.jpg 17Semifinals_round2b.jpg Grand Finals PNC17 Final_a.jpg PNC17 Final_b.jpg Winners Hey Everyone… You did it! You, the fans, have completed another successful Next Chefs Tournament, and your voices have been heard. Papa’s Next Chefs are… Carlo Romano and Koilee!!!! We are far from ready to reveal anything for the next web gameria, but we are super excited for these two to join the ranks as chefs. How about a big round of applause for the runners up, Wylan B and Perri. Although this was quite a heated tournament, it was fun nonetheless. Category:Papa's Next Chefs Category:Tournaments